An expandable drill bit is known and disclosed in published patent application GB 2 365 888 A. The known drill bit comprises two pivotable arms provided with cutters. In retracted position the arms cut a bore which clears the bit body, and in expanded position they cut a wider bore. In the expanded position a pilot section cuts the center of the borehole, and the arms cut the gauge.